The insane betrayal
by demonicember
Summary: she was tired of being lied to, so she left for the us. But now it's time for her to return. What will happen when she finds out that the new loves of her life assisted in the destruction of her brother sensui? HKXoc


Demonic Ember: well, well, well. My first story is up and running. YAY!   
cricket noises  
DE: dang I'm all alone…time to kidnap some friends!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except ember!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Betrayal  
"Ember…EMBER! WAKE UP!"  
The girl at the table stirred. Her brown eyes sparkled from under her long red locks. She didn't look particularly happy that she had been disturbed.

" Yes can I help you?"  
The voice happened to be her best friend, Kiori. Kiori frowned and tossed her blue hair in disgust as she always did when she was unhappy.

" You have been sleeping all day!. Get your lazy ass up right now! They are about to announce the winners on the intercom and I don't want to miss it."  
Ember sighed and rolled her eyes trying desperately to go back to sleep.

" Who cares about some damn contest prize for going to some school in Japan. I do perfectly well right here."

" Well I do care!" Kiori snapped back as she yanked Ember off the lunch table and dragged her to the school auditorium.  
The two girls sat down in the very front seats. Many students crowded into the room to hear the announcement. It seemed to be hours before the school principal walked up on stage to announce the winners.

Ember groaned, " Finally that fat fuck is here now we can get on with this idiocy."

"Well if you didn't want to be entered you shouldn't have gone into the battle of the bands with me when you knew this would be the prize!" Kiori responded calmly. "Now shut up he's about to speak!"

" Hello GT High school! I am thrilled to announce the winner of the battle of the bands. Now all the bands were great, but there was one band that out shined them all and they will be the ones chosen to go to the new school. Hopefully they have all practiced their Japanese."   
The principal paused for laughs but no one realized it was a joke. So he cleared his throat and continued.

" And now to announce the winners … actually, I have a few words to say..."

"Get on with it!" Ember shouted but then quickly quieted down after seeing a death glare from Kiori.

"Um…right and the winners are…Kiori Valentine and Ember Miamoto  
There was a huge applause and some depressing groans but no one got on stage.

" Hello? Ember and Kiori come on up you just won!"  
There was complete silence because Ember and Kiori passed out from shock. But in a couple seconds they regained consciousness and quickly ran to the stage.

" WE DID IT WE DID IT!" Kiori sang while jumping up and down.  
Ember didn't say a word, she looked kind of worried. " This is so not good ", she thought.  
After school, Ember started to walk home by herself. She decided o take the long way home to her apartment.

" Oh man, what am I going to do? I said I would never return to Japan after that fight with Koenma."  
These thoughts continued to plague her mind until she received a sharp slap on the back. She quickly turned to face Kiori who still had the same grin on her face as she had when she stepped onto the stage at school.

" Why so glum Ember? We just won a trip to Japan and you look as if it was the end of the world!"

" It may very well be if you ever sneak up on me like that again" Ember sneered. She then turned around and continued her way home leaving her friend standing there looking puzzled.  
After walking for a couple minutes, Ember came to a tall blue apartment building.

"Well, here I am again" she thought to herself as she began the slow climb to the top floor. It had just rained so the stairs were very slippery. All of a sudden, Ember's foot slipped from under her and she was sent hurling towards the ground...which were three stories down. Ember finally stopped falling and regained her composure. Everything was normal; except for one thing … her feet weren't touching the ground. Ember realized what she was doing and quickly lowered herself to the ground. She then turned around to make sure no one saw what just happened.

" Ember!" She turned around to see Kiori looking quite pissed and tapping her right foot with her hands on her hips. " You have to be more careful! You have no idea who could be watching right now!"

Ember shrugged her shoulders as if nothing happened and resumed walking up the flight of stairs. When she finally got to her floor she turned right to her apartment and went inside. When she got in she said quietly, " I'm home, is any one her?" There was no answer, just the sound of the wind blowing against he windows. " Sigh... no one ever is," she whispered. She had been living alone for about 3 years, ever since she found out that she was a half demon. She was originally an assassin for the spirit world, but she quit when she was told she wasn't fully human.

Flash back

The door bust open, Koenma jumped in his seat and turned the chair around only to see a very pissed off Ember.  
" YOU BASTARD!" She shouted as she raised her hand and brought it down across his face. " How could you not tell me? I thought you knew all there was to know about everything! How could you not tell me I was a demon!"  
Koenma just stared at the floor in silence. " We didn't want you to know. It was for the best."

" The best? THE BEST FOR WHO!" Ember spat out in disgust, " how could you keep my own blood…MY ORIGIN AWAY FROM ME! HE WAS MY FATHER AND YOU HAD ME KILL HIM!"

" He was going to destroy all of the demon plane. You were the only one who could stop him." Ember sank to the floor. Tears of betrayal and pain poured from her eyes.

" If I knew I-I would have never..." she couldn't get all her words out. It was just too painful to bear.

" Yes I know," Koenma said softly, " we had to keep it from you so you could kill him. If you knew what you were, you would have never stopped him. We feared you would have joined him."

" I'm not like that!" Ember shouted, " You betrayed me just like Sensui!"

" Sensui left on his own accord," Koenma responded softly. This was too much. It was bad enough that Koenma betrayed her like this… but to speak of her brother this way was taking it to far. Ember stood up and looked down at Koenma with pure hatred.

" Is that so," she sneered, " well then so am I. Screw you Koenma, " Ember turned around so that weakness wasn't shown from the tears in her eyes. " I never want to speak with you again." With that, Ember ran out of Koenma's office and left spirit world, and also everything she ever believed in.

End of flashback

Ember kicked of her shoes and made her way over to her couch. She silently sat down and tried to think about what's going to happen if she returns to Japan.

" Maybe it won't be so bad"  
She continued to think until she felt sleep creeping up on her. She pulled her small blanket across her smooth tan skin and then slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De: oh ho! First chapter is up and running yay! jumps around and does a little dance Oh yah I'm not sure if any one will like this story so I need at least 2 reviews to keeps it running m-kay! Oh and I'm not alone any more

kicks a tied up yusuke, hiei, and kurama

muffled cry

DE: of don't be worried I'll untie you in a sec well bye-bye every one ! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
